Back on the Nathan James
by tydavislover
Summary: Set between the second to last episode of season 3 and the finale. Kara's first night back on the Nathan James after renuiting with the crew in San Diego. Enjoy!


**_I just re-watched Season 3 on Hulu and decided to do a one-shot Danny/Kara before the season finale. Hope you enjoy._**

 ** _Back on the Nathan James_**

"Thank you, Kara," CNO Chandler stated as he and Kara stepped out of the storage room they were holding Castillo in. Kara nodded grimly.

"Of course, Sir," she answered not meeting his eyes.

"What is it?" Chandler asked. Kara sighed and looked at the man infront of her.

"It's just... I should have... I'm sorry I didn't see how corrupt the White House was until it was too late," Kara apologized. Chandler nodded and then touched her shoulder.

"I had no idea how far up it went either. You shouldn't blame yourself, you did your job. I never questioned your loyalty to this country," he assured. Kara nodded.

"Thank you, Sir. I haven't had a chance to tell you, but I sent Frankie and my mom away with you dad and kids. Along with Halsey. I wanted to get them out of the city before it got worse," Kara told him, slightly nervous to tell him she'd sent his only family away.

"I appreciate that, very much," he nodded. Kara nodded.

"Best get some sleep, Commander Green. Big day tomorrow," he told her. Kara nodded and turned on her heel. She made her way through the ship, it felt more like home than anywhere else she'd been in the past month. She stopped infront of her old cabin that she'd shared with Alisha, she hadn't even realized her feet had taken her there.

"Hey, thought I might find you wondering around here," Danny's voice behind her caused her to jump slightly. She turned around and smiled softly at him.

"Just realizing how much safer I feel here than I have in the White House for the past few weeks," she whispered. Danny nodded and touched her hip.

"Come on. Burke is bunking with Wolfe tonight," he said motioning towards the cabin he shared with Burke. Kara gave him a look.

"Danny, we cannot," she began not about to break the ship rules.

"The CO authorized it," he said with a smirk. Kara shook her head and followed her husband to his cabin.

"You want to take a shower?" Danny asking knowingly. Kara nodded silently taking down her hair. Danny grabbed a pair of his sweats and a t-shirt from his locker and handed them to her.

"I'll be right back," she promised. Danny nodded and cupped her cheek. He gave her a sweet peck on the lips and she disappeared out the door.

* * *

"You have no idea how much I needed that," Kara said as she walked back into the cabin. She was wearing Danny's clothes and her wet hair was framing her face.

"I can imagine. You did kind of stink," Danny teased getting off his bunk.

"I hadn't showered in three days," Kara stated rolling her eyes. Danny smiled and she put her hands on his chest.

"I missed you," she whispered.

"I missed you, too," he whispered back. Kara leaned into his solid chest and felt Danny's arms wrap around her. He buried his face in her hair and inhaled her clean, perfect scent.

"I'm sorry you were all alone here," Danny told her. Kara pulled back and looked up at him.

"I wasn't. I had Tex and Oliver, Kat, Dennis... I did have Jacob," Kara said looking down.

"Hey," Danny said putting his hand under her chin to lift her eyes to meet his.

"His death was not your fault. He helped save the President. Tex said if you had gone back you wouldn't have gotten back out," Danny said seriously. Kara nodded.

"I know, but it still sucks. He didn't deserve to die. He was a reporter for Christ sake! Lost his wife and baby in the outbreak," she growled. Tears threatened her eyes and she blinked furiously to keep them at bay.

"Sweetheart," Danny began.

"How could I have no idea this was all happening? When I found Mitchner that night I knew something was off. I'd just seen him not even an hour or two before. He told to cherish every minute with Frankie because it goes so fast... The next time I saw him, he'd hung himself," Kara said shaking her head. Danny's brows furrowed and he grabbed Kara by the shoulders gently.

"Wait. You found Mitchner?" he asked concerned. Kara nodded.

"Yeah, I figured Alisha told you. I... I'd just gotten the news that the crew was rescued and I was going to tell him. His guards were acting weird, questioning my orders. Then when I got into the room... He was just there, hanging from the bed post," Kara said shaking her head, trying to get the picture out of her head.

"God. I'm so sorry, Kara. I had no idea," Danny said pulling her to him. He held her tightly and Kara shook against him, finally letting her emotions from the last two days hit her.

"I'm sorry. You've been risking your life and loosing friends and here I am loosing it on you," Kara groaned as she regained her composure. Danny pulled back and looked at her.

"Hey, don't do that. You have nothing to be sorry for. You have been through hell, too, Kara. I'm so sorry I wasn't here for you and for Frankie," he said grimly. Kara shook her head.

"This country isn't what it was when you left four months ago," she confirmed. Danny nodded.

"I have an idea," he said suddenly. Kara arched an eyebrow at him.

"What would that be?" she wondered. Danny smiled softly.

"How about we try to forget everything out there and just be here. Just for tonight," he proposed touching her sides. Kara smiled up at him.

"Have I mentioned how much I've missed you?" she wondered sliding her hands under his shirt. Danny grinned down at her.

"Not as much as I've missed you, Commander Green," he smiled. Kara smiled up at him.

"Not that I don't love that you have to salute me now, but I think Mrs. Green is just fine for you to call me here," she winked taking her t-shirt off. Danny chuckled as his lips crashed into hers.

* * *

"I missed this," Kara murmured as she snuggled into Danny's chest.

"Me, too. I forgot how tiny these bunks are. How did we use to do this?" he smirked. Kara giggled and she reached her hand out to the top of his/the bottom of Burke's bunk. There were four pictures. One of her and Danny, his arms wrapped around her and hands spread out on her swollen belly. Another of them together at their wedding. The last two were fairly grainy images of Frankie the day he was born.

"You two were the last thing I saw before I went to sleep and the first thing I saw in the morning," Danny explained. Tears treatened Kara's eyes, not realizing how much it bothered her that Danny had never meet their son.

"Can you hand me my jeans?" she asked motioning to her clothes she'd put in a piled by the bedside. Danny rolled over and fished her phone out of the pocket. He handed it to Kara and she powered it up as she got situated in her husband's arms again.

"What are you doing?" he wondered.

"You've never seen Frankie, except these two pictures. They definitely do not do justice in the cute department," she told him as she hit the photos button. She started with the most recent picture she'd taken. Frankie was lying on his back smiling a toothless smile at his mommy behind the camera. Danny's breath hitched and his grip on Kara tightened.

"He's... He's perfect," he whispered. Kara nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek.

"He really is. He's such a good baby, unless he's hungry. I tried nursing, but with my crazy hours and him being a bottomless pit, he quickly became a bottle baby," she chuckled. Danny chuckled as he swiped right to look at more pictures. He stopped at one of Frankie looking at a picture of him that was placed on his mobile. He chuckled.

"He loved looking at his daddy," she smiled. Danny kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry I wasn't there for you," he said.

"You were making this world a better place for us. It's ok; I was safe and I had my mom. Hell, Chandler was my first visitor after I gave birth," Kara told him with a chuckle. Danny nodded.

"I know you can handle yourself. I never doubted that, I just..." Danny trailed off. Kara rubbed his bare chest and placed a kissed on his peck.

"What was Chandler's reaction to his name?" Danny wondered. Kara smiled and nodded.

"I think he was pleasantly surprised," Kara answered with a nod. Franklin Thomas Green. That was the first thing they'd agreed on once they'd gotten off the James in St Louis, the baby's name. Frankie was a given, boy or girl, but the middle name had been harder to come up with.

"What if we don't see him again," Kara whispered touching Frankie's face on a her phone. Danny kissed her temple.

"We will. You made sure he's safe. You are a great mom, Kara. We are both going to go home to our little boy," Danny assured her. Kara let out a sigh, knowing Danny couldn't promise anything.

"Halsey won't let anything happen to him," Kara stated trying to reassure herself along with Danny. He shifted slightly.

"What?" he asked confused. Of course, he'd wondered where the dog was, but he'd almost been afraid to ask.

"He won't leave Frankie. From the minute I brought him home from the hospital, Halsey has always had to be in the same room. If he wakes up, Halsey whines in the middle of the night. I have no idea how he knew, but Halsey knows that baby is the most important thing to me and you and he's his biggest protector," Kara explained. Danny let out a laugh and nodded.

"I love that dog," was his only answer. Kara smiled sadly.

"Can you just hold me tonight?" Kara asked softly. Danny pulled her tighter and kissed her temple again.

"Always. I love you," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back. Neither of them brought up the fact that they were terrified for their mission the next day.


End file.
